


Set it Off

by koganesblade



Series: Descendants x EAH [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Ever After High
Genre: #dexven, #everafterhigh, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganesblade/pseuds/koganesblade
Summary: What if the world was filled with royals who wanted to follow their footsteps while rebels want to go against their parents but in secret? Well this world is filled with royals and rebels in their stories of who they are. Meet raven queen, daughter of the evil queen who does what her mother says but doesn't always feel right to her. Meeting with Sparrow Hood (son of Robin Hood), Cerise hood (daughter of red riding hood) and Hunter Huntsman (son of the huntsman), Raven plans to go to the royals and change their style from Hextia to Fairway Land and prove their parents proud. With the royals of course, The Charmings (Daring, Dexter and Darling) with Apple White, Briar beauty with AshLynn Ella and other royals are aware of King Charming giving the 4 chosen rebels a chance at Fairway Land. This causes a chance in history to rewrite their destinies and possibly romance at the sparkles of those eyes. But ready to set it off?
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Daring Charming/Cerise Hood, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Sparrow Hood/Duchess Swan
Series: Descendants x EAH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"DAD! Come on we gotta a story to tell!"

The little girl looked up at her dad, filled with excitement towards the story he was about to tell.

"Well sweetheart, we need your mother here to tell the story too."

"But dadddd......."

She gave her puppy face and her dad sighed.

"Fine let's begin but if your mother asks, I'll tell her."

"Ok!"

As the daughter and her father sat down, they were ready to tell the story of the rebels from Hextia and the royals in Fairway Land.

{Narrator starts telling the story}

Long ago, there was a world of balance among villains and heroes in every story. This took time to readjust the history of villains and heroes always against each other. Then as time passed, the villains were fond of the heroes and vice versa. Lessons were taught to one and other but then as they thought it was a beginning of a new fresh start, the Evil Queen struck a curse upon entering Wonderland so they locked up her and the other villains from plotting any more schemes in the future. The balance between Hexita and Fairway Land would never be the same again. Little did they know that when they banished the evil queen, she was pregnant with a baby girl and her father was left on the royal's island, never realizing that his child would remain a villain for her part time with her mother. Being born as a royal but acted like a rebel would change the fates as the next generation of the written stories before them would see them coming.

Raven's P.O.V:

"Lets go guys! Come on!"

I yelled out towards my rebellious ever after friends as they went ahead of me to get away. We booked it towards the island's end and hid there until we were not being looked for anymore.

"Man! We did more than what we could before!"

I smiled with a smirk and then looked up as Cerise, Sparrow and Hunter were handing each other different pieces of jewelry. Cerise then spoke up towards me.

"Raven, you are a true rebel and I'm glad to be by your side til we get our revenge on those royals on Fairway Land."

I smirked and raised my hand high.

"Yeah and we wouldn't do it alone since we have each other."

"YEAH!!"

We all slapped our hands high in the air and cheered until we headed home where our parents were waiting for us.

RAVEN BREAKING THE 4TH WALL:

As you may be wondering, who am I? Well I'm Raven Queen, not your exact damsel in distress. I was born as a villain into my mother's footsteps.The evil queen. Although I tend to question who I am really when I never met the other half of myself. Anyways, those people I was chatting with were Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood (although her dad is the big bad wolf but no one else knows expect me). She's a fast runner among us all and she really likes to play sports with the boys. Speaking of the boys, there's also Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood who's very full of himself but comes in handing when picking locks and got distractions down in the evil hands. Last but not least, is Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman who's very friendly with animals but uses them to get what we want but reversing their heart from good to evil and turn those who are against us. Now since we got everything into play let's continue.

BACK TO THE STORY: (3rd pov)

As the gang headed up to apartment, we saw Hunter's dad in the window yelling at us.

"Come on kids! Give those jewels and let's get inside so no one would see us!" 

They nodded and headed inside. Inside was 4 different corners with each villain's part designed as their own style. Raven's was on the far right corner towards the window (same as Cerise) while Hunter's and sparrow's were on the left side. As the gang settled down, they handed out what they had stolen and what they receive from other villain kids. Then, Raven's mother walks up with a smirk. 

"This is all you bring birdie?"

Raven looked her mom with disappointment in her eyes but shrugged it off not letting her mother see her fear in her. 

"Yes mother but the others and I have a way of getting more things later on."

The evil queen remained quiet until she told all of them to head her way. They listened and followed her footsteps up into the headquarters of the apartment. As they reached there, the evil queen started to explain something.

"As you know, you 4 were born into this world with hope as you will take over the Fairway Land and take back what is ours once before. As once, in the time of balance among us villains and those pesky heroes with their armor and swords wanted to remain that way. I suppose that would have worked but with the corruption I had with my powers, I put a curse on Wonderland and took back what was rightfully mine. Now, since you kids can't escape the barrier around our island, there is such a way of getting in."

Raven and the others looked confused until the Evil Queen spoke up once again.

"You 4 have been chosen to go to Ever After High as granted from the King Charming himself. He wants to give you 4 a chance at being normal kids but they are wrong for doing this."

Hunter popped out and asked,

"If I may ask your highness, why would they want us if we're villains?"

"Good question but here's why: They want to give you young ones a chance since your parents and I already proven ourselves but we have a plan. When you arrive at the island, you will conquer everything and everyone in your path and take part what once was rightfully ours! Now, blend in for now but step by step you will achieve the goal I was once a part of in overthrowing Fairway Land once and for all."

The gang nodded and the evil queen continued to explain their plan among each other. Although in another place, there was a boy staring out towards the island as he felt a part of that island should be redeem.

DEXTER BREAKING THE 4TH WALL:

Hi I'm Dexterous Charming, second son of King and Queen Charming of the Charming Kingdom. There are multiple kingdoms around us that makes us altogether as the United Fairytale of Arendelia. My family is the main ruler of the overall kingdoms. There's the Charming Kingdom White Kingdom, Beauty Kingdom (2 different ones), Croakington Kingdom and other mores around us all. I have an older brother and twin sister: Daring and Darling. We follow our parent's footsteps as ones before us.

BACK TO THE STORY:

Dexter's P.O.V:

As I looked out the window, I thought to myself,

'If only those villains could be given a chance at redeeming their selves and not following their paths as villains'

Then it hit me. I'm gonna that my first proclamation. As soon as I followed the thought of it, my parents walked in. My dad raised up his voice with a proud tone as I was being adjusted into my fitting suit.

"Son, it's finally time. You're already 17 gonna be 18 and ready to rule over all the kingdoms. Your mother and I are very proud of you."

I smiled and greeted my mother with a hug.

"Dad, I've been thinking of my first proclamation and how it will change Fairway Land forever after."

My parents leaned closer to me to hear my response, waiting for me to speak up again.

"My very first proclamation is to bring the next generation of villains among the heroes and give them a second chance as their parents have already proven themselves but not them just yet."

When i spoke my last word, my dad looked furious. He was boiled and mad, red as a tomato. 

"Dexterous Chase Charming! You want to give those villain's kids a chance here at Fairway Land for what? To destroy us all!!?!? I won't have it!"

"But dad-"

"No buts! I would never think of such a second chance thing as they could plot to take over us by their parent's influencing them all the time. They won't make things around here any easier than it already is."

That's when my mom stepped.

"I gave you a second chance Charles, I don't know what seems a reasonable to hate the kids. Their parents already pointed out who they are inside and out but the children are innocent. They should be given a second chance because we may never know until we try."

My father looked down and sighed. 

"Fine but please know what you are going to do with them and prepare for what you get yourself Dexter."

I smiled with a grin that probably won't leave for a while now.They walked out informing all the other kingdoms of the choice I just made. I stared out the window some more and started to wonder myself,

'Let's hope this plan of mine is good.'


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Hexita, Raven, Cerise, Sparrow and Hunter were ready go to Ever After High after their parents discussed what was necessary for overthrowing the kingdoms. They followed their parent's plan as ready for the takeoff of the century. It took the car to arrive at the apartment a bit since the Bridge of Fantasize separate both worlds from each other. As they saw the car arrive, Raven, Cerise, Hunter and Sparrow were nervous but want to make their parents proud. They enter into the car and off they went. While in the car, Cerise started to talk to Raven.

"Hey Raven, do you think we could fit in there as being the main 4 villain's kids throughout the land?"

"Well we are gonna have to any chance we have but for now act like yourself but not overdoing it."

Cerise looked at the boys in front of them eating all the different types of candy that the car had to offer.

"Seriously guys?"

Hunter and Sparrow stopped and looked at her in the eyes. Sparrow looked confused.

"What? The candy is delicious whatcha talking about?" 

Raven sighed while Cerise giggled. As the car approach closer and closer to the edge of Hexita, they all begin scream but realize that the Bride of Fantasize was a magical bridge only being held by a certain button for crossing over to the other end. Raven grew suspicious and wonder what more could that button do for a living. Away they went to Ever After High being awaited of the crown prince with his parents, girlfriend and friends by his side. When they finally pulled up, Cerise, Hunter, Sparrow and Raven all had looked at each other once before seeing the door pull open. As they walked out, they saw all the royals gather around the car seeing in their eyes, fear of what would happened next. When Raven stood up, she heard someone speaking up for the 4 of them. They look up to see a fair gentlemen with brown wavy hair with his glasses and his suit was very handsome and fragile as daylight shown upon him.

"Why hello there. I'm prince Dexterous Charming, you can call me Dexter anyways welcome to Ever After High, the royal high school for all royals here in Fairway Land joining us. I'm aware that you 4 are the ones I have requested to bring into our land is that correct?"

Raven nodded and same for the others. 

"May you all introduce yourselves in front of everyone here."

Raven looked shocked but didn't know what to do until she heard Sparrow talk first.

"I'm Sparrow hood, son of Robin Hood."

"I'm Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood."

"I'm Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman."

"And you are..?"

Dexter had asked Raven and looked confused until she didn't want to tell them she was daughter of the Evil Queen but rather Maleficent to fit in worse.

"I'm Raven Fairy, yeah I'm Raven Fairy, daughter of the dark fairy, Maleficent. "

She laughing nervously. She thought to herself,

'Why am i so suddenly nervous?'

Her thoughts went back into reality when Prince Dexter started to chat again.

"Well welcome to Ever After High Cerise, Sparrow, Hunter and Raven. We will show you 2 girls to the dorms of the east side and the boys to the west wing for dorms. Before we do that though, I would like you to meet my parents, King and Queen Charming."

Dexter's parents start to walk up where the rebels kids are at. They nodded and stay quiet not wanting to speak a word just yet. Things started to get awkward so Dexter moved on.

"Ok, well Darling, could you please show Raven and Cerise to their room and Daring, can you show Sparrow and Hunter to their room as well?"

Darling and Daring nodded and walked their separate ways into the west and east wing. Raven was fascinated by the fact she wasn't just seeing junk everywhere. Though she acted like it was nothing and shrugged it off. Up the stairs went Cerise and Raven to their room that was pink and perf as the other royal girls had described it.

"Here is your room you two. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Ever After High. It's quite a spectacular place to be."

"yeah thanks... OH! Also who are you by any chance?"

"Oh I'm Darling Charming, twin sister of the guy you met out in front. He's the crown prince of all kingdoms. Well it was nice chatting with you but I gotta get your classes set same for Cerise other there. See ya."

Darling smiled and Raven smiled back until she shut the door and groaned weirdly.

"This is gonna be a longgggg day."

"You bet it is. And what bout this room? Could we touch it up a bit?"

"I mean we could but that would take forever turning into a dark and rebellious style."

"Oooh how about try one of the spells you mom might have in her spellbook.

"Oh that's true. Smart thinking Cerise."

Cerise smirked and waited for the results of the spell cast upon their room. Raven pulls it out and begins to think in mind of what to say and how to say it.

"here we go.."

Raven sighed and began talking.

"Pink and royal this room has been done

Rebel and purple shall be turned

By getting rid of the outdone

We see a it become burned"

Raven waits a second for the spell cast going wrong but it didn't. To her amazement, the room begins to change, seeing the pink and blue turn into a dark shade of purple and black across Raven's side of the room. As for Cerise, her part of the room turned into a red and black with white patterns across the tile floor. They both looked excited awaiting for what else they could do in Ever After High. Later on, Darling showed up with their scheldules ready set and go for when they start which is basically the next day for them. As Raven and Cerise went around looking for their classes, they had to meet their separate ways. After their first class away from each other, they decided to meet up at Raven's locker waiting to tell how their day went but still acting evil. They continued to talk until an unexpected voice appeared behind them.

"Hey there ladies."

They both groaned realizing who he was. Daring Charming, who's flirty and a charming boy (no pun intended).

This was gonna be a lonng day for them in Ever After High after all.


	3. Chapter 3

After a whole chaotic day of running around Ever After, the gang met up again in front of the castleteria. Exhuasted from their classes, they decide to sit down and eat while trying to figure out how their plan for stealing the Goodfairy's magical wand and open the seal among Hextia. Raven takes out her spell book but Cerise spots it. 

"Raven what are you doing...?"

"OH! Um..just testing spells heh.."

"Raven I know you better than that! You need to be careful with that or one of those royals will start to rumor it around of who really are."

"Yeah...well I won't let that happen. I promise."

Raven smiled and Cerise smiled back. Then they notice the books talking about something that they heard. Hunter high fives Sparrow unhexpectedly. 

"Dude I can't wait it's gonna be amazing!"

"I know right! This game's gonna be a ride of our lives!"

"Uhh....please explain you two!"

Sparrow and Hunter turned over to the girls, looking at them with confusion on their faces. Then it hit them. 

"Oh its the game that Sparrow and I are participating in after school featuring many boys from here including the crown prince, Dexter Charming and his brother. "

Raven and Cerise looked at each other until Raven struck an idea. 

"How bout we do something fun before we hit the game?"

The other three looked confused until Cerise spoke up. 

"What's your plan?"

"Well since you said our dear crown prince will be featured in the game, how about we trick his mind into thinking that he's doing this all for someone."

"Which means..."

"Means that I'm going to put a love spell on the prince and whoever he looks at first he will instantly fall in love with but here's the catch: I'll be the person in front of him."

Sparrow laughed. 

"Why would you want that snobby prince to fall in love with you? You know we have a job to do right?"

"That's exactly why he's our bait leading us to the wand for sure. After all..."

Raven stands up with a smirk in her eyes.

"..he won't be able to resist these violet eyes for nothing."

Sparrow and Hunter looked in awh at her until Cerise growled at them. They flinched back and looked scared. Meanwhile, the crown prince of Fairway land was getting his final things into his locker when he notices his girlfriend, Apple White coming down the hallway. 

"Hi Apple."

"Hi my prince."

"You know I have a name right?"

"Of course I do silly! For now though we stick to nicknames because we have each other forever after!"

"Yeah..anyways-"

Dexter was about to finish his sentence when he noticed that one of the rebel students was coming down the hallway heading to her locker which was on the left side of him. He was bout to say something until Apple noticed who he was looking at. 

"Honey, why are you looking at that wanna be barbie doll with an emo taste? All you need to look at is me and me alone."

Apple smiled and was about to give Dexter a kiss until he walked away before Apple fell onto the floor. She pouted and walked away to her room where her roomie, Briar Beauty was at. Back with Dexter, he made his way to the girl known as Raven Fairy, daughter of Malificent, the Dark Fairy (or so he thought). 

"Hi! You must be Raven Fairy!"

Dexter suddenly felt a urge of shakiness and suttering coming upon him. As he felt that, he turned to see Raven looking upon him. She scanned him first off and then smiled.

"Why hello there Dexterous Charming, crown prince of Fairway Land. It's an honor to meet you."

"Heh yeah and hey you can just call me Dexter."

He smiled at her once more and fell into those violet eyes of hers. Then he came back to reality when he noticed that she was still talking to him. 

"Dexter?? Hello..?"

"Oh! Hi sorry just a little-"

"distracted..?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Anyways, you gonna go to the game after school?"

"Depends if Cerise and I will be able to be there without scaring others."

"Oh don't worry about what they said. Oh! Look at the time I gotta get going! I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

Then dexter headed off to the fields ready for the game that will change his life for sure!


	4. Chapter 4

As Dexter got to the fields, he was ready to warm up for the bookball game. After 20 minutes of training with other royals and the new comers (Sparrow & Hunter), he's gotta admit that they are really good. With going against the giants tonight isn't gonna be easy as they thought. Before the game, though, Raven had made some muffins and offered one to Dexter with Cerise, Sparrow and Hunter watching as he took a bite and raven made him turn his way to her. He began to feel weird until he looked at Raven carefully. Raven looked confused. 

"Um...are you alright your highness..?"

"Am I ok? Oh yes totally by looking at the most fairest girl in Ever After High. Raven, has anyone ever seen your fabulous violet eyes before?"

"U-Uh no...but thank you."

Raven blushed but tried to walk it off. Some of the other guys were yelling out to Dexter and he called back to them, winking at Raven before he left. Raven felt a sudden spark in her heart but wonder what was going on with her.

As the game began, the boys were being cheered on from the stand as Apple and other royals like Brair, Ashlynn, Blondie and Holly. Cerise and Raven were standing in the stands behind them, talking to each other while watching the game.

"So step one has been completed so far. So if we keep going at the rate we're in, then we should have the Good Fairy's wand by the end of the week. Sounds good?"

"Yeah it does but Raven...I'm worried about if something or someone tries to interfere with it. Like the royals around here aren't very good feeling about us."

"Hmm...Well we will have them see that we can act 'good' while we are here. It's only for a matter of time before our parents can be released. Trust me Cerise."

"Ok.." 

Cerise nodded and they went back to watch the game as guessing, they miss a lot while talking. Sparrow had tumbled around the ground, only to be almost squished by one of the giants. On the other side, Hunter was running with book throwing it towards Daring who strike another touchdown for the team. 

"Yeah!!"

The team clapped their hands to each other but Dexter didn't even bother to make eye contact to the boys. All he could look at was Raven, up on the stands. Raven noticed this and winked at him back from earlier, as he felt the heat take over his face. Then an idea came to Dexter's head, telling Raven how he really feels for her even he barely knows her. Although that isn't the case as he's felt like he's known her forever after. After the game was over, Blondie was announcing the results to both schools. 

"Now with the Giants scoring at 95, Ever After High landed with 105 points making this first game in Ever After High's history to win against them all thanks to the newcomers, Sparrow Hood and Hunter Huntsman."

The crowd cheered, although some were suspicious about the rebels. Then as Blondie continued to talk, Dexter came up to her and whisper something in her ear, making her gasp and nodding her head. Raven and Cerise looked at each other, wondering what was gonna happen next. 

"OH! Well Ever After High, we have a special surprise for a gal who Dexter wants to tell how he really feels. Take it away Dexter!"

Everyone gasped, thinking about who this girl may be! Even though Dexter had a girlfriend, apparently he never loved her as much as he did for this special girl. 

"This song is for a special person who strike at my heart the most. And apple white, I know you never loved for me but only for my title as crowned prince of the kingdoms. I'm sorry."

He paused seeing Apple hurt and about to tear up. 

"Now, this special is the one and only...Raven Fairy! I dedicate this song to you and you only! Humphrey, throw me a beat!"

Humphrey gets the cue and begins to play a upbeat jam everyone could dance to. Dexter grabs the mic and begins to sing. 

(Song: Did I mention from descendants)

Dexter: 

Did I mention

That I'm in love with you.

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do.

Raven begins to blush crazy wondering if the spell is taking a lot of effect on him. 

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout it out loud if that's okay

That's okay

Everyone then stood up and jumped to the music, getting hyped up. 

I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked

And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop

I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me.

But now look at what you've done, 

you got me down on my knees.

Raven looked at Cerise with a confused face. 

"Man that potion is taking more than short term effects. I wonder how this is gonna end.."

"Same.."

They both looked at each other then back at Dexter.

Dexter: 

Because my love for you is ridiculous.

I never knew

Crowd: 

(Who knew?)

Dexter: 

That it could be like this.

My love for you is ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

It's ridiculous!

Just ridiculous!

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

The crowd went full on blast with cheering and dancing towards the prince's song. On the other hand, Raven stood still where she was, feeling more sparks in her heart. 

Dexter: 

Well did I mention

That I'm in love with you

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do.

Cerise keep nudging at Raven, thinking her friend was gonna fall for this prince sometime soon. And to be honest, Cerise kinda like it here at Ever After High than her home place. 

Dexter:

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout it out loud,

if that's okay

If that's okay.

Raven whispered to herself repeating the words 'i dream of you everyday' as she kept blushing. 

Dexter: 

I gotta know which way to go,

c'mon gimme a sign

You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine

Don't want to go another minute livin' without you

'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, 

I don't know what I'd do.

Everyone gasped as Dexter ripped off his shirt, throwing it to Raven who blushed as a red as a tomato while looking at Dexter's 8 pack abs. 

"Woah..."

"Yeah you can say that again..."

Cerise and Raven laughed as Dexter continued to sing. 

Dexter: 

Because my love for you is ridiculous.

I never knew

Crowd: 

(Who knew?)

Dexter:

That it could be like this.

My love for you is ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

It's ridiculous!

Just ridiculous!

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

C'mon now!

Everyone then stood up and started to jam out even more!

Crowd: 

Alright!

Alright!

Dexter: 

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

Crowd: 

(Who knew?)

Dexter:

That it could be like this.

My love for you is ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

It's ridiculous!

Just ridiculous!

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

C'mon now!

Dexter smiled at his song finishing as he ran up trying to kiss her but she kept pushing him away, giving him a kiss on the cheek though. Everyone kept on cheering for the prince until Apple ran up to them with tears in her eyes. 

"How could you do this to us my prince? We were destined to be together!"

"Apple, like I said earlier, you never loved me for me and I feel complete with Raven around. I don't need to be your puppet anymore besides..."

He took his hand into Raven's and smiled happily. 

"Now I got a princess who is made for me and loves me for me."

Apple gasped, hearing the horror that was coming out of Dexter's mouth. 

"Well then I take..."

She grabs the nearest prince near her. 

"Then I'll take Daring as my date instead of you to thronecoming this Saturday!"

Dexter didn't looked surprised as she always flirted with his brother anyways. 

"Well if you don't mind, I'm taking Raven to thronecoming if she let's me..Raven?"

Everyone turned to hear Raven's response as she hesitated to response until Cerise nudged her one more time. 

"Oh! Yes! I'd love to go with you to thronecoming this Saturday Dexter Charming."

She smiled as he held her close, once feeling the sparks once again. Then Apple scoffed as she ran away with Brair and Holly, getting a sudden feeling of angry towards this 'wanna be princess' that Apple had described Raven. Then the day went by with Dexter nearly never leaving Raven's side unless she was in her dorm or hanging out with her friends. Raven thought to herself of what her mother would say about all of this. 

"Hopefully I did the right thing.."

Raven spoke to herself, walking to her dorm where Cerise and the boys were at ready to get step two going into motion.


	5. Chapter 5

As the group of rebels began their plan, one by one they sneaked out through Cerise's window. First going Raven, then Cerise, Hunter and Sparrow, making sure no traces were left behind. As they climbed down the vines, they made their way to the library where rumors of The Good Fairy's wand and other powerful objects were put there. When sneaking through the hallways, they had to be very quite because some teachers will still up but finally after getting past the big bad wolf, they made it. Raven then put an invisible spell on them from being seen in case guards would show up unexpectedly. 

Finally, after all the trouble, they reached the chamber. Seeing the Good Fairy's wand was easy but there were lasers and a box wrapped around each object. In the corner was sleeping beauty's spinning wheel, then snow whit's coffin, Good King's Staff and Evil Queen's crown. As Cerise try to outrun the lasers, she barely made it by an inch before anything happen. Raven whispered over to Cerise. 

"Cerise.. be careful. There might be more than what we see in the chamber."

"Oh yeah...Hmm maybe one of your spells can lift the box without touching it?"

"Okay let me try.."

Raven pulled out her spell book as she ordered Hunter and Sparrow to check the other rooms to make sure no one else was in the building with them at the moment. 

"oh magic of mine 

send this box to lift

by either a trade or buy

when it comes as a gift"

When Raven finished the spell, she successfully gets the wand out of the box. As it flies towards Cerise, Hunter calls out to them.

"Guys we got company. Headmaster grimm is here. I'm not sure how but I saw him towards the corner heading for us. We gotta go right now."

Sparrow nodded his head, same for Raven and Cerise as they put everything that was back to normal, heading away from the library. When they got to the girls's room, they were relived that no one spotted them. After the boys left from the girls's room to their dorm, Cerise asked Raven the question. 

"So Raven you still going tomorrow..?"

"What do yo- OH! That..."

Raven went silent for a minute, thinking on how she wants to respond. 

"Cerise I'm not sure to be honest with you...I'm actually scared to even if it's part of the plan, it feels wrong to..."

Cerise could see her friend hurting without telling her. That's how deeply connected they are. 

"Raven... I could see the way you look at him. Yes our parents would be mad if they heard we stepped out of the plan for a bit but let's just enjoy our time here on the island before we get sent back. Besides..."

Cerise pulls out a photo and looks carefully into it. It's a picture of Dexter, Daring and Darling Charming, all smiling when they were younger. Raven gasped, holding the photo. 

"...I might have found something that would cheer you up. It's a picture of the 3 charmings that Daring gave me when we were talking earlier until Apple came and interrupted. He said that he's never seen his brother so happy before and I couldn't tell him what we did but I just smiled, agreeing with him. He said that his brother has always wanted to find that special girl who's willing to be there for him. I think you might be that special girl, even if the spell wears off, he might still like you so give him a chance. You never know."

Cerise smiled as Raven still looked confused until she smiled happily. 

"Ok. I'll go the date with Dexter tomorrow but please...don't tell anyone else. I don't want the boys to know yet either."

"Don't worry Raven your secret is safe with me. Always."

They hugged each other before heading to bed. When the dawn arose from the sun, Raven got up early to head down to the castleteria to eat before others got there. As she sat down, she felt hands cover her eyes. 

"Dexter I know that's you."

"How did you know?"

Raven turned with eyes open to see Dexter behind her acting shy and she thought it was cute. 

"I have my ways.. besides I have an answer for you bout the date tonight."

"Really!? I-I mean...cool heh."

Dexter tried to act cool and chill around Raven and she giggled.

"Yes. I've decided to go with you as long as it's somewhere where no one can bother us and we can talk. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me. I guess I'll pick you up at 5?"

"Sure thing."

"Cool. Anyways I gotta head to the Computer Lab to help Humphrey with some work..OH! I almost forgot something."

Before Dexter left, he leaned down towards Raven, giving her a kiss on the cheek before running out of the castleteria, leaving a speechless and blushy Raven behind. She smiled and touched the place where he kissed her seconds ago. That grin wasn't gonna leave for awhile, that's for sure. After the day went by, Raven looked her mirrorphone to seeing it was 3:30. She ran to her dorm, seeing Cerise and someone else she didn't know. 

"Oh sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Oh you're fine Raven besides I have someone you'd like to meet. Raven this is Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. Maddie, this is Raven Q- Fairy, yeah Raven Fairy, daughter of the Dark Fairy."

Lucky Cerise kept her cool as she almost spilled out Raven's secret. Raven walked over to Maddie, shaking her hands with generous smile. Maddie got up and smiled crazy which kinda seem odd to Raven. 

"Oh my gosh it's an honor to meet Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. I've heard a lot about you from the narrators who's telling our story. And it's alright Raven you're secret is safe with me."

Maddie smiles, seeing Cerise and Raven speechless as they could barely register what she just said. 

"B-But....ok you got me. I'm actually Raven Queen, not Raven Fairy but I didn't want to be known as Raven Queen for personal reasons. But thanks Maddie...I appreciate it. Oh gosh, I'm losing track of time! I only have hour before I can go on my date with Dexter."

Raven starts to panic, trying to find something her style before it struck 5. Lucky Maddie and Cerise were able to help with the makeup and seeing which combination of clothes fit Raven most. When it was 4:55, Raven saw herself in the mirror gasping at her reflection. She was wearing a purple blouse with rip cut jeans and a leather jacket that fit her style very well. She also wore small earrings with a necklace that had her family's crescent. (remember this for later!) Then they heard a knock at the door with a nervous prince behind it. As Raven opened the door, there was Dexter being a cute shy person to Raven.

"Ah hi Raven you look...gort... I mean GREAT! Great yeah heh..." 

Raven giggled, seeing his reaction was cute. 

"You look handsome as well. Ready to go?"

"Oh! Yes. Let's be on our way then."

Dexter had sure his date with Raven would be spellbinding for her forever after. As he took her hands with his, he walked towards the back of Ever After High with a purple awaiting for them. Raven gasped, seeing the beautiful dragon before her. 

"Awww. She's beautiful. What's her name?"

Dexter smiled at Raven's reaction. 

"Her name I thought I would let you decide since she's all yours.."

Raven turned around facing Dexter with a shock look but tears in her eyes. Dripping down one by one, she hugged her dragon then went over to Dexter.

"Thank you Dexter...I've actually never received a gift before...I think I'll name her Nevermore...."

Raven smiled faintly but Dexter could see the sadness in her eyes. He walked over and grabbed her hands, guiding Raven to the dragon. 

"Raven...I will always be here for you. I promise. Now let's take Nevermore for a ride on where we are going."

Raven smiled more amazed when she stepped upon Nevermore's back with Dexter behind her. As he got the reins ready, he set off with Raven to their date. After 20 minutes of flying, Dexter set down Nevermore in a field full of flowers. Ahead of them was a picnic set for two. Raven gasped as she saw all of the beauty around the picnic. 

"Dex...this is amazing...h-how??"

"I have my ways.."

Dexter smiled and escorted her over to the picnic. Over the course of their date, Raven felt more sparks in her heart. She leaned against the tree, staring out to Dexter, swimming and being a goofball. She laugh as he did a back flip from the rock high above. Oh how Dexter felt loose as soon as he hit the water. As Raven looked back to the field once more, she remembered her plan and how she has to stick to it but deep down she doesn't want to anymore. 

(Song: If only By Dove Cameron begins:)

Raven:

A million thoughts in my head

Raven walks around towards the fields, feeling lost in her thoughts. 

Should I let my heart keep listening

'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line

Nothing lost but something missing

Raven feels her heart aching.

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

Raven yells out her voice.

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?Ah oh, yeah

Raven sighs, sitting down on a pond in front of her.

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only 

Every step, every word

Raven continues to face into the pond, tears coming into her eyes.

With every hour I am falling in

To something new, something brave

To someone I, I have never been

I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go

She felt tears streaming down her eyes as she continued to look upon the past.

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

Raven wished her life was different now. 

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah

She wished nothing had to change.

Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?

Raven started to walk back, making sure she didn't leave Dexter behind.

Ah oh

If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah

Raven finally made it back, mumbling the last few words in repeat.

If only, yeah

If only, yeahIf onlyIf only

As Raven finally made it back, she noticed Dexter coming out of the way, looking confused but smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Raven. Are you ok?

He noticed the tears still streaming down her face, as she couldn't lie to him.

"I-I... really wish I could live this life forever here but it won't ever be the same if I'd stayed around."

Raven looked face down as she felt ashamed of saying it but she was right. As long as those in Fairway Land still feared of villains, everything won't change unless someone from them can prove them otherwise. Dexter sighed as he wish Raven wouldn't take things into a negative mindset. 

"Raven...don't worry about what others say ok? You are you and you decide on what you want your future to be like! Don't let others try to stop you and you may think you have to follow into your parent's footsteps but you don't have to. Raven..you are amazing I wish you can see how I see you through my eyes."

Dexter kissed her on the lips, giving her the first kiss she's ever had. She kisses him back, letting new tears run of joy. When they pulled away from each other, they looked softly into each other's eyes until Raven noticed it was getting late. 

"Oh uhh.. Dexter I think it's time to go."

"Oh yeah...Let me grab Nevermore and we can be on our way."

"Ok."

Raven thought to self in the moment she had alone before walking off.

'I wish I could live this life with him....If only'


	6. Chapter 6

After the date was over, Dexter and Raven headed back to Ever After High. Raven kept looking back to the fields, wondering if anything would change from here on out. What she didn't notice was that Dexter was starting to act like his goofy dorky self again with looking over at Raven here and there. He could see her acting nervous and anxious, letting her mind roam with thoughts. A few moments later, they both got off of Nevermore glancing at each other before Dexter hugged her.

"Hey Raven...Thanks...thanks for giving me this opportunity to know you better Raven. Others may think or say different about you but they won't ever change the way I feel about you. Also I really loved your singing. It was beautiful."

Raven gasped, suddenly feel her face overheating. 

"Heh U-uh yeah thanks Dexter...You've made me realized a lot today. I appreciate it."

"Anytime. Well let's get you back to your dorm before anyone starts asking where we've been off to."

"Yeah."

Raven walked along side Dexter as they went to Raven's dorm. As soon as they got there, Raven said her goodbyes to Dexter and vice versa. Before she shut the door carefully, she ran up to him, giving him a 'farewell's kiss' on the cheek to the prince before waving goodbye once more. After shutting the door, Raven felt like her life had changed for one day.

When the dawn struck up the next day, it came to the usual. Heading to classes, having lunch, making the moments last before it was all over. Rumors went around that Thronecoming was approaching in 2 days so the candidates were to apply today or won't be on the ballet at all. Raven studied the board, showing 3 royals trying out for Thronecoming Queen. After being skeptical a bit, Maddie pops up out of nowhere. 

"Hey Raven!"

Raven jumped, feeling shaky one minute and looking back, seeing Maddie laughing madly. 

"Oh hey Maddie. What's up?"

"Well the narrators are and so is Earl Grey."

"Earl Grey?"

"Yeah my bestie who's wonderlandifully amazing! Sooo whatcha looking at?"

"OH! U-um just looking at the Thronecoming sign up sheets for Thronecoming Queen."

"Really? Who's on so far?"

"It says: Apple White, C.A. Cupid and Blondie Lockes which I'm guessing that all of them are royals. I'm not surprised I don't see any rebels on the chart."

Maddie nodded then an idea popped into her head. 

"Raven, what if YOU ran for Thronecoming queen? I've never met kids from Hextia try before and this is the first time things could be changed around in Ever After High! You should give it a try!"

"Maddie I'd like to join but I'm worried the other royals may cause more trouble for my friends and I since we are already planning to go."

"Then if you won't do it then I will!"

"Wait Maddie wh-"

Before Raven could finish, Maddie already went behind her and wrote her name down, leaving a speechless Raven. Raven could have gotten up and scribbled out her name but the ink of the pen was magical and wasn't able to be erased. Maddie bounced up and down, excited for Raven to try out. 

"Raven you're gonna do amazing! Besides, you are smart, caring and kind enough to put up with those royals. If they try to mess with you I'll be by your side til the end. Same goes for Cerise, Sparrow, Hunter and some who were thinking of becoming rebels like Poppy O'hair, Cedar Wood, Ashlynn Ella, Darling Charming and I who think following our destinies isn't what we are meant to do. We got you Raven."

"Thanks."

Raven smiles and hugs her new friend forever after. As the day went on, no one else joined so it left 3 royals and 1 rebel in the running for Thronecoming Queen. Everyone started to prepared for the ballet to begin in 2 days. Within those 2 days, all the girls got fitted into their thronecoming dresses with similarities to those who they're going with. Raven was in a room with other royals but Cerise was in a different fitting room. 

'Oh great.' 

Raven thought to herself as she saw C.A. Cupid, Blondie Lockes, Brair Beauty, Duchess Swan and Apple White. She kept to herself as she walked over to her spot where the pixies were fixing up her dress. She could hear whispers around her as she tried to stay calm. After her dress got stylized up, she took a good look at the mirror until she saw Apple behind her. 

"Well well...if it isn't boyfriend stealer! You wanted my boo all to yourself just for what!? To fit in!? You'll never fit in with us royals."

"Look Apple I-I'm sorry it's ju-"

"Just what? You think you can play with his heart like that? He would never like you besides..."

Apple went over to her dress and ripped off part of the skirt. 

"No please Apple! I've never meant any harm!"

Apple continued to ignore her as she continues to rip apart of her dress until Raven didn't look like a princess at all for thronecoming. 

"...A rebel like you will never belong here! No matter how hard you try to act all nice, you will always be evil!" 

Raven stayed quiet until Apple left as the other girls just witnessed Apple acting more unusual than before. Briar looked at Raven wanting to help her but knowing how Apple was, she couldn't do anything. Leaving with Apple, Brair, Blondie and Duchess, Cupid stayed behind. 

"H-hey apple! I left something in my fitting room! I'll be on my way soon!"

Apple nodded and gave Raven another glare before leaving. After the other girls left out of Raven's sight, Cupid ran over to Raven quickly.

"Hey Raven are you alright? I-I'm sorry for not helping you right away! I didn't want Apple to anymore damage than she's already done. Raven..?"

Cupid tried to get Raven's attention but she kept silent until she began to cry over and over again until she begins desperately cry nonstop. Raven curled herself up, not wanting to open her eyes as they were shut tight. Cupid started to panic until she got our her mirrorphone. She texted the rebel group chat including Dexter Charming even tho he was part royal, part rebel (in secret). 

Group Chat Begins

Cupidstrikes (cupid): Guys! I need help like fast! 

Blueboicharm (Dexter): Hey Cupid! Wait what's wrong?

artistyohair (Poppy): Did something happen?

Littleredhood (Cerise): Yeah what's up?

Cupidstrikes: Ok so Raven is crying uncontrollably right now and I don't know what to do. Apple had ripped apart her homecoming dress with Brair, Blondie Duchess and I witnessing it. I know you're next door Cerise so you should come quick. Dexter, Poppy get the boys and Maddie and bring them here. 

Littleredhood: OMG! WTF! When I see Apple...

Blueboicharm: Cerise please don't do anything to her. We need to worry about Raven right now. Cupid, watch over her! We'll go and get Sparrow, Maddie and Hunter right now. 

artistyohair: Yeah and I'll bring some other rebels and a few royals I know that would help Raven. 

Cupidstrikes: ok. Hurry guys! Ok Cerise just got here! See you guys!

Group chat ended

As soon as Cupid sent her text, Cerise came running with full speed with worried written all over her face. 

"Cupid! Thank you so much for saving Raven. She's currently going through a panic attack but where's her purse?"

Cupid looks around and sees Raven's purse spotted in the corner. She grabs it and hands over to Cerise. When going through the purse, there was no medicine seen so far until Cerise got to the bottom.

"Found it! Now we need to give Raven this with some water. Raven look at me...It's me..cerise..."

Cerise tried to calm her down by talking gentle and caught Raven's attention for a bit. Raven looked unsettled and had fear in her eyes until Cerise proved to her she was no harm. Then she hands her the medication with some water and drank it away. After 5 minutes went by, Raven started to settle down. 

"T-thanks guys....I just felt anger one minute then the next thing I know, I'm crying hysterically not knowing what to do...I-I'm sorry..."

Raven looked down until Cupid and Cerise hugged her before saying anything. Just as all three of them let go of their hug, running through the doors was Maddie, Sparrow, Hunter, Poppy, Cedar, Ashlynn, Darling, Daring, and Dexter. They all looked at Raven, Cerise and Cupid with shocked faces seeing what Apple did to Raven. Dexter kneel down at Raven and held her close. 

"Are you alright..?"

Dexter looked careful at her scanning to see if she had any bruises and lucky there wasn't any. 

"Yeah I'm fine now thanks to you all but...I guess I only made things worse by coming here."

Dexter looked concerned and stood her up. 

"Raven you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not sure what happened but I know it's not your fault. Come on let's take you back to your dorm and I can have a customize thronecoming dress for you and the rest of us here."

"Dexter you don't have to that."

"I insist Raven...please..."

He held her hand gently as he picked her up and walked with the others back to Raven and Cerise's dorm. The boys headed to Dexter's dorm and got ready themselves for tonight. As Raven got back to her room, there was a person standing there working on a dress.

'I'm guessing that's mine..'

Raven walked around the dress and watched as the person scanned Raven and found her taste in fashion. The dress contained of a light purple tulle skirt that topped with a black lace detailed in a lace bodice fabric covering the entire dress. When Raven came out with the dress on, all the girls gasped, seeing how raven sparked into the night. Maddie and Cerise walked up, hexciting than ever! Maddie cheered once more. 

"Dexter is gonna be blown away when he sees you like this!"

"He will for sure."

Coming from behind them is Daring, Dexter's older brother. He went to Cerise and kissed her hand, ready for go to Thronecoming with her. 

"So I'm guessing you're going with Daring huh? I thought Apple was going with you though.."

Daring shook his head. 

"After what I've seen her done to you earlier and how she's been acting isn't her. And well..."

He took Cerise by the hand and gave her a twirl. 

"...I've found someone else who's more magical and fairest than Apple White."

Cerise giggled. Then she turned towards Raven, whispering into her ear.

"Raven I'm gonna vote for you and Cupid too. I can't wait to see you dance with your prince charming. I know I will but makes the moments last right? We have a wand to catch since it's gonna be at the coronation tomorrow. Good luck."

Raven gasped, forgetting their plan all this time. She got so caught up into the mood of Ever After High that she forgot who she really was as a person. Who she was truly meant to be. She waved goodbye to Cerise and Daring as they walked out heading to the castleteria. Once more Raven sighed looking upon the stars as she got herself ready. 

"Let's hope this night leads us to the ways of our destined paths within us rebels...."

Raven then grabbed her purse and mask with leaving no seconds later. Out the door onto the dance floor where a certain prince was waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 7

When the time arrived, Thronecoming was at its finest. Waiting behind the curtains with the other girls, Raven felt nervous like before. Pacing back and forth, Raven took deep breaths in and out wondering how others were gonna see her. Cupid walked over placing her hand on Raven's shoulder. 

"Everything will be alright Raven and besides having to worry about what others do or think, you look beautiful inside and out and we are gonna be here for you." 

Raven smiled and hugged Cupid, embracing the moment while it lasted. Announcing from the stage was Melody Piper, ready to get Thronecoming started. 

"WHAT'S UP EVER AFTER HIGH!"

Everyone cheered from the crowd, excitement roaring over the walls of the castleteria. 

"Today we have our 20th annual Thronecoming which brings us the memories of those who've we followed before and now making new memories. We will also have our 4 runners for Thronecoming Queen towards the end of the night. Get your votes in and speaking of the 4 ladies running, we have first off: Apple White! 

Apple White came walking past Raven with a glare once again before putting a fake smile. 

"Hello my friends! It's me Apple White, welcoming you to thronecoming. Vote for me and you can get all the fairest love for charities all around Ever After High. Thank you!"

People clapped for Apple but some stayed silent but clapped out of respect. After Apple left the stage, it was now Blondie Lockes's turn. 

"Please welcome next: Blondie Lockes."

Blondie Lockes came out with her speech ready to go. 

"Hello everyone! It is I, Blondie Lockes, ready for Thronecoming to be such a spelltacular night! Vote for me and I can make things around here just right!"

Everyone clapped and Blondie walked off. 

"Now, presenting C.A. Cupid."

Cupid was still standing behind the curtain, telling Raven good things until she had to walk off. 

"Hey ever after high! It's Cupid here! Welcome to Thronecoming! It's my first time but seeing how others are so nice and caring, it brings a joy to my heart! Vote for me and I can spread love to the far ends of Ever After High."

Everyone clapped and smiled, seeing Cupid getting off the stage with leaving Raven as the last one. 

"Now presenting at last is Raven Fairy."

Raven took a deep breath before walking out towards an entire crowd. She kept calm and waved happily.

"Hi. I-I'm Raven Fairy. Nice to see you all gathered around Thronecoming tonight. Let's make this night a wonderful time with those we cherish most. Vote for me and I can make things Ever After High a spellbinding time with bringing new into the light. 

The crowd cheered on for Raven which actually made her smile as she walked off the stage, heading towards her friends. Cerise ran up and nudged her on the shoulder with Daring on her other side. 

"Hey Raven! Amazing work out there! You did better than what I could have done."

Daring smiled and jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah you did awesome and I think someone couldn't get his eyes off of you once you came out..."

Raven looked confused until Daring pointed behind her, seeing a guy approaching. He had a royal blue tuxedo with silver patterns on the edges of his suit. His black tie between his tux with black pants. Raven thought she was going to faint for a second until she saw who it really was. It was Dexter, the Dexter Charming who has been waiting for her since Thronecoming began. 

"H-hey Raven you look...gort..I MEAN GREAT AYE...sorry u-um care to dance?"

"Sure."

Dexter held his hand out and as soon as she grabbed his hand, both of them ran off to the dance floor waiting to night as it lasted. After an hour passed, the couple was exhausted and sat down at their table. Then Melody Piper came out once more. 

"Ok Ever After High, it's the final time to have your votes in for thronecoming queen! We will be closing in 5 minutes then having Dexter Charming and Humphrey Dumpty will announced the queen! Good luck!"

Once the announcement ended, Dexter knew that it was his cue to go. 

"Hey Raven I gotta go real quick. I gotta announce thronecoming queen with Humphrey as Melody just said. I hope you win. I'll be back soon ok?"

"Yeah I know you will. See ya Dex."

Dexter smiled and off he went to the stage, waiting for Melody to hand him the mic. Then Humphrey came next to Dexter, ready for the announcement. 

"Hey Dexter ready to go?"

"Yeah just needed to make some made fixes. Okay I think we are ready to go."

"Great. I got the envelope right here."

Humphrey handed the letter to Dexter as they both walked up to the stage. As Melody Piper had handed over to the microphone to Dexter, they were ready.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, the results have been collected. Among our 4 candidates, your thronecoming queen is..."

As everyone waited for the anticpation, Dexter opened the envelope. Reading the name, he gasped with excitement. 

"RAVEN FAIRY!" 

Everyone turned to see Raven looking speechless as she thought she had no chance of winning at all. She smiled nervously but happily as she approached the stage. Everyone clapped but some royals stayed silent, disappointed of those they wanted to win for not winning. As soon as Raven got to the stage, Humphrey handed her flowers as Dexter put the crown on top of her head. Raven walked out smiling to the crowd, waving to everyone. 

After the voting was over, the night resumed on, awaiting for the night to come to a final end. When Raven walked back over to the table, she got hugs from Darling, Cupid, Cerise and Maddie who congratulated her on winning thronecoming queen. When the night passed by, it was almost midnight, indicating that the party was over. Everyone grabbed their things and headed out to their dorms, ready for the coronation of crowned prince Dexterous Charming tomorrow afternoon. As Raven walked back to her dorm with Dexter, she felt like she needed to confess something. 

"Dexter..I need to confess something..."

"Whats up...?"

"I-I put you under a love spell to-"

"Oh don't worry I already know about the spell."

"Wait what!?"

Raven looked shocked and confused, hoping Dexter didn't know her plan.

"I found out back in the Enchanted Lake where we went our date. I know girls would do anything for my throne, but Raven..."

He grabbed her hands and looked at her with a gentle face of kindness.

"...You've made me realize that I was capable of love without needing my throne. You saw past everything that I was and had. I know it may seemed weird that you put a love spell on me but I think i already fell for you before that. You seem to enchant me with those violet eyes of yours but I'm willing to still be with you. No love spell can stop on how I feel for you...Raven Fairy, will you be my official girlfriend?"

Raven was left speechless. She hadn't thought of how this would affect her future but she knew Dexter was a smart, caring, funny and amazing guy who she wouldn't trade the world for. She smiled softly as she saw past those dorky glasses of who he really was inside. Raven gripped his hands tightly, giving him a sign of passion.

"Dexterous Charming, I would be honored to be yours. You've made me seen a lot around Ever After High that has changed my life. I really appreciate everything you've done. You proved on how such a smart, caring, handsome, charming prince you are as others could see."

Dexter blushed madly and leaned down, giving Raven a goodnight's kiss before heading off to his dorm. When Raven entered her dorm, she saw Cerise, Sparrow and Hunter gathered around the table, awaiting for her arrival. Discussing the plans for tomorrow at the coronation, things were gonna go exactly the way it was meant to be. What they didn't know was that everything was gonna be aired on television worldwide, including Hextia...


	8. Chapter 8

By the end of the night, Raven, Cerise, Sparrow and Hunter went back to their dorms when the dawn met the sky once again. Hours later, Dexter had already gotten up, ready to be fit into his formal suit for the coronation. Then as he finally got ready, his parents, Queen and King Charming walked in wanting to have a moment with their son. 

"Dexterous...I knew from the very moment when you were born that you were meant to rule as a great king. Seeing how you've faced obstacles and ruling over a kingdom with all mighty strength of your heart not by your crown, defining a good king in such a great manner. We are so very proud of you son." 

"Yes we are and Dexter, we are very happy to see you happy."

"Thank you mom and dad. Also there is someone I'd like you two to meet as I'm taking her to my coronation as my date."

Both parents looked shocked. Queen Charming looked confused.

"What about Apple White?"

"She...only dated me for my crown. This other girl is different. She actually loves me for me."

Queen Charming stayed quite until she walked up towards her son, hugging him.

"We will be happy to meet her. I bet she makes you a fine man Dexter."

"Yes she does mother. And father.."

Dexter turns towards his dad and looked at him straight into his eyes with confidence.

"I've never let you down before but...I'm hoping you will accept my new girlfriend who she is, not by the judgement of her background?"

King Charming stayed silent for a moment until he nodded his head. Away with the parents, leaving their son to make final touches before crowning him King of Fairway Land. After preparations around the main castle in Fairway Land were set, Dexter rode off in a carriage on his way to pick up Raven. With Raven, she was pacing back and forth as her dress was similar to Dexter's suit but in a silver and purple coloring. Maddie and Cerise were watching her, making sure that she wouldn't have another panic attack.

"What if Dexter is running late? What if I don't look good enough for his parents? What would his parents think? Would they hate me? I-"

Maddie got up and hugged Raven with a delightful smile that lit up the whole room.

"Raven...you are going to be just fine. No need to worry. Everything's gonna be alright."

Raven smiled, embracing the hug with Cerise joining in. After Maddie left, the girls discussed a bit about the final step towards the plan. Raven got out her spell book and put it in her purse.

"Ok so here it is: we go exactly according to plan. I walk along side Dexter, making my way towards the wand. You, Sparrow and Hunter watch from the balcony and when I give the signal, you three run down and we grab it, casting a spell to break the barrier around Hexita once and for all. Sounds good?"

"Yeah but what if something goes wrong? I mean our plan back at trying to get it in the library didn't actually work."

"Its gonna be fine Cerise besides if anything steps off unusual I'll tell you guys."

"Yeah and since you still have that spell under Dexter it's fine. It was nice being here at Ever After High while it lasted."

"Y-Yeah.."

All of a sudden, the girls heard a carriage pull up. They walked over to the window and saw that it was Dexter's, waiting for her. Cerise nudged at Raven and smirked.

"Well looks like your prince charming has arrived."

Raven laughed and blushed all the way down to the door, where Dexter met his date. He blushed instantly seeing how beautiful Raven turned out to be. 

"W-wow...Raven you're...beautiful and breathtaking...."

Raven blushed more and became nervous but in a cute way. Then Dexter walked over and escorted Raven into his carriage while his older brother, Daring, took Cerise into his other carriage. Then off they went, heading towards the castle where the citizens and other royal kingdoms around Fairway Land were gathered at. Raven felt a bit nervous but Dexter relief off her stress by holding her hands together. 

"Raven it's gonna be alright."

"Yeah I know I'm just worried about what your parents will think of me..."

"You'll be amazing I know it Raven. Let's enjoy the rest of the coronation as much as possible. Okay?"

"Okay."

When the carriage came to a stop, Raven could see the crowd of citizens and royals around the entrance of the castle leading inside. Raven was escorted towards the front with the rest of the students of Ever After High until Dexter would come in and get her. Dexter went a different route than Raven. Instead of taking the normal way in, he came from the stairs with his normal prince crown. When all of this was happening in Fairway Land, Blondie Lockes was recording the entire coronation.

"Hello Fairway Land. We are here today for the coronation of crowned prince Dexterous Charming, ready to be crowned King for all the kingdoms here. Word has it that Raven Fairy has accompanied Dexter and might I say that they made a couple just right for here at Ever After High."

As Blondie continued to talk, somewhere in Hexita was the Evil Queen watching the tv with her own eyes, wondering how her daughter got so close to the prince. Then Red Riding Hood, the huntsman and Robin Hood gathered around the Television as well. 

"Where's my son!? Hopefully he robbed a lot of people there!"

"What about Cerise? Has my little girl scared off any guys and act more vicious?"

"Oh please! Don't forget about my Hunter who dares to change any animal's heart for the wors-"

"SILENCE!"

Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood and the Huntsman stayed silent. As the Evil Queen circled around the television, watching very carefully if her daughter was going according to the plan. She saw her daughter out of the corner of the camera, near the magic wand. She held a grin to her face as she continued to watch the television. 

Back in Fairway Land, Raven and the others were ready for the capture of the Good fairy's wand. Looking at the wand here and there, Raven kept getting closer and closer to the wand without anyone noticing. Then the trumpets started to play, awaiting the arrival of the crowned prince. As Dexter walked out, he saw Raven and asked one of the servants to escort her out to where his parents were at. As did so, the servant took Raven and went along side King and Queen Charming, seeing how his parents would react to seeing her. Raven then saw someone approaching her. 

"Oh no.."

It was Apple White, who acted completely fine. As she walked up to Raven, she pretended to act normal and not cause any trouble in front of the Charmings. As Raven stood still, Apple began to talking to her. 

"Hello Raven. Long time no see?"

Raven stayed silent, not wanting to say anything at all. Apple saw this and continued to talk.

"Well I'm here for one reason and wanna know what that reason is?"

Raven looked down at the floor, wanting to distracted herself from Apple. 

"My reason for being here talking to you is that I want Dexter back and become the rightful queen that everyone deserves. You aren't meant to be queen you know? It doesn't fit your profile besides.."

Apple walked over and glanced over Raven with a smirk. 

"You are a rebel and always a rebel. Stay on your side of the bargain."

Raven took a death stare at Apple before seeing Dexter walking up the where the Good fairy was at. The Good Fairy then announced to everyone around. 

"Welcome royals all around the world. It has come to this day where crowned prince Dexterous Charming has made it this far. Making the changes throughout Fairway Land, Dexter has done many fascinating things that wouldn't be the same without the help of his. Today marks a day where our crowned prince is becoming King from this day forward."

As the Good Fairy continued to talk, she brought out the wand of hers and waved it at Dexter, dubbing him on the shoulders. Then behind the shadows was a particular someone looking at the wand carefully.

"Prince Dexterous Charming, do you solemnly swear to rule over Fairway Land as a genuine king of a pure heart and worthiness for others?"

"I solemnly swear upon my life for the life of others in this combined kingdoms."

"Good. Now I dubbed thy you King of Fairway Land forever after."

As soon as Dexter got dubbed, The Good Fairy changed his princely crown to the crown of a new king. All of a sudden, when the Good Fairy turned back to get her wand, it was gone.

"Where is the wand? Anyone!?"

The Good Fairy, King & Queen Charming and Dexter all panic looked around, until someone shouted their voice across from the ballroom, holding the magic wand in her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Apple White who looked dead into the eyes of Dexter and Raven. She held the magical wand close to her, swiping in with her wrist. 

"It's finally mine! I can get my happily ever after that I have deserved once and for all!"

Dexter grabbed Raven and put her behind him, making sure nothing happened to her. Apple walked closer and closer to Raven and Dexter, with an evil look in her eyes. 

"Well seems our newly King is protecting his princess huh? Isn't that cute?"

Everyone stayed silent until Raven walked up behind Dexter unnoticed. 

"Apple this isn't you. Stop trying to act into a role you aren't meant to play."

"Oh really? Then what role am I suppose to play huh?"

"You are meant to have a happily ever after but not like this."

"Why not!?! You took my happily ever after away from me! Being queen is all I've ever dreamed of. I'm meant to be queen unlike you who is actually a selfish person trying to steal my king who's rightfully mine."

Raven felt speechless, knowing every bit of what she said is true. Walking with caution, Raven took steps closer and closer to Apple, trying to receive the wand. By Raven signalling the others, she continued to walk around in a circle. Apple noticed her routine. 

"What are you going to do about it Raven? It's not like you can defeat me with your own bare hands.

"No but I do got others who are willing to help me stop you."

Coming from behind Raven stood Cerise, Sparrow, and Hunter. Cerise growled while Sparrow got his bow and arrows ready with Hunter preparing his sword. Raven kept distracting her from using the wand, not knowing what was about to happen.

"Well you think you of an ugly sorceress , a savage werewolf, horrible thief and wannabe swordsman can stop me? Ha you make me laugh. Now I can show you what I'm really made of."

"NO!"

Raven was too late as Apple was casting her spell.

"Magic wand hear to me

Listen to my command 

As release the evil to be 

Now come and disband"

After Apple released the magic, she felt a pressure on her chest weight off as the magic wand sent a spark outwards from the castle as it fell onto the ground. When everything stood still, the ground began to shake as everyone fell to the floor. As the magic shot passed Fairway Land into the Bridge of Fantasize, it struck a hole in the barrier of Hexita, leaving the barrier to be free. When Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood, Huntsman felt an earthquake, the Evil Queen it was her time so shine once again.

"IT'S TIME TO SHINE ONCE AGAIN HAHAHAHA!" 

The Evil Queen laughed hysterically as she transformed from her human like form into a dragon about 9 feet tall, flying over Hexita towards the Charming castle. Back at the castle, everyone tried lifting each other up until someone saw the wand in Raven's hand. Dexter looked confused as she held the wand with fear in her eyes. 

"Raven, give me the wand. Hey..it's gonna be alright..."

Dexter held his hand openly to her until she backed away with Cerise, Sparrow and Hunter giving her a worried look in their faces. Cerise crept up against Dexter, trying to help Dexter. 

"Raven you don't need to do this anymore. We don't need to prove our parents that we are meant to be evil. We can start a whole life here at Ever After High."

Raven settled down and was about to hand the wand to Dexter until everyone heard a bang coming from the west side of the castle. Incoming through the bang was a 9 feet tall dragon with radiating purple and black, resembling the colors of her true self. With transforming in front of everyone, the person made herself very clear.

"I'm back!"

Raven gasped seeing that it was her mother. 

"My my...Being locked up for 17 years wasn't fun now was it?"

The Evil Queen smirked, witnessing the true nature of fear in everyone's eyes. Then she spotted out her daughter from the crowd, holding the Good Fairy's wand in her hand. 

"Well you did it my sweet little birdie. You've made your mother proud now!"

Everyone turned to Raven, looking on who was she was talking to. Dexter looked hurt. 

"Raven..?"

Raven turned to Dexter, staying silent as he had written of hurting all over his faces as tears streamed down her face.

"You've gotten the magic wand! Splendid now I can start where we can corrupt Wonderland and finishing with Ever After High."

Everyone gasped, holding back more with fear until a certain someone yelled from the crowd. 

"NO MOTHER!"

With taking a stance, Raven put her foot down.

"You won't hurt anyone here! No more!"

The Evil Queen scoffed, thinking her daughter was being funny.

"Come on birdie, you really think that Ever After High wants a place full of villains roaming around?"

"Yeah they will because I will be the one to defeat you once and for all. Standing between this battle is you and I mother and I have every ability to get you out of here."

The Evil Queen was breathtaking, hearing those words coming out of her mouth. She walked around a steps before making her mind come to a final decision. 

"Fine so be it."

With those final words, The Evil Queen turned back into a dragon. Feeling free and ready to fight, she roared out to the crowd. Awaiting for her daughter to defeat her, she hadn't expected the change. Raven felt hurt, sadness, and anger towards her mother as she always portrayed her as this wannabe version of herself but younger. Raven was never destined to be the Evil Queen but rather writing her own destiny. 

All this time she's felt like she had a place here at Ever After High and yes there's been trouble but she's ready to save her new home anytime. With everyone looking up at the dragon above them all, they forgot about Raven until a strange aura came from her. Dexter looked concerned until he back away from the light shining. Raven thought to herself one last time that she needed to save her home and become one within. 

After a few moments of the flashing light before them, everyone turned to see a dragon about 7 feet but it wasn't any normal dragon. IT WAS A HYBRID OF A DRAGON AND A PHOENIX TOGETHER AS ONE! Coloring of purple, green, silver, and black, once Raven lifted herself. In the form of a long tail, long wings with beautiful feathers and scales mixed had brought out other features.

(Here's a photo:)

Razor sharp claws in her talons, she looked so graceful yet frightening for others to be afraid of  
Razor sharp claws in her talons, she looked so graceful yet frightening for others to be afraid of. Taking the stance of the battlefield, Raven ran forward, sending her mother up into the sky. Taking flightless encounters, Raven kept running her mother towards the end of the island. She then felt a smack on her face, sending her backwards until Raven fell face first into the ground. Trying to get her wings to work, Raven sends countless sparks of fire to the other dragon. 

When the Evil Queen saw that Raven had combined fire of the dragon and phoenix, she took this opportunity to consume her fire and reverse it. Using her own daughter's magic, Raven fell back further until she got caught up into the air. Back with Dexter, Cerise, Sparrow and Hunter, Sparrow remembered something.

"Do you guys remember about the booking glass?"

Cerise took a second to realize where this was leading. 

"But would we have enough power?"

Hunter jumped in and explained the booking glass.

"We can if the source of the magic is channeling the same energy as those who are being put into it."

All three of them turned to Dexter, with hope in their eyes. Cerise took a stance and order the boys around. 

"Sparrow, Hunter, you two will go and get the booking glass from the library! Even if you have to take it, it's our only chance! I'll stay here with Dexter and help Raven out. Now go!"

The boys ran off running to get the booking glass once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

Back with Raven and her mother, the battle continued as Raven kept pushing her mother further and further away from where the other kingdoms were at. Pushing further and further, Raven made her way towards the water. When getting close, she tries to throw the Evil Queen into the water but it didn't work. It only got the evil queen wet and full of rage. Flying upwards, she went above Raven and grabbed her daughter's shoulder blades, dragging her back towards the castle. Cerise and Dexter witness all of this, hoping Raven comes out alive and safe. 

From the library, Sparrow and Hunter were running for their lives as they were looking for the booking glass. Sparrow was getting frustrated. 

"UGH! Where is that stupid booking glass!!?"

Then Hunter turned to see something sparkling out the corner of their eyes. Then Hunter found the booking glass but Headmaster Grimm stopped them. 

"What are you two doing with the booking glass??! You aren't even suppose to be touching any of these ancient artifacts!"

He tried to reach for the booking glass but missed as Sparrow pulled back.

"Sorry Headmaster Grimm but we need it to stop the evil queen! She's here and battling against Raven who's holding her back from here!"

Headmaster Grimm finally stop moving and looked at them with a worried face. 

"Do you boys know how to use the booking glass?"

Hunter turned to Sparrow with an unsure look, not noticing by the Headmaster's movement as how to use it. 

"You hold the booking glass very carefully at your target in which this case is the Evil Queen. She'll get sent somewhere no one can reach. When you are ready to capture her say "Capture and her name" but don't say it altogether unless you are for sure ready. It will active when the capture and name are put together. Now go and save Ever After High and return the booking glass to me afterwards!"

Both of the boys nodded and ran back to the Charming castle, hoping to make it in time. 10 minutes go by and the boys finally arrived at the main castle, seeing both creatures in front of them still fighting. They ran up to Cerise and Dexter, yelling at them from the distance.

"Cerise! Dexter! We got the booking glass!" 

Cerise ran faster to them and grabbed it. 

"So is it good to use?"

Sparrow nodded, with a reply added on.

"Yes but you have to use the word 'capture' and the name of the person according to what Headmaster Grimm said. If we can get close enough we can strike at her on point."

"But how are we suppose to get that high? We don't know where to get dragons at!"

"I do."

Dexter, Sparrow, Hunter and Cerise turned to see Apple looking at them with a gentle face. Cerise growled at Apple with a frighten face but Hunter stopped her. Sparrow asked with caution towards her. 

"Why should you help us?"

"Because I made all of this happened. I didn't know what I was doing. Besides all I wanted was to be queen but I can see now that Raven is gonna make such a fine queen for you Dexter."

Dexter smiled until all five of them felt another bang coming near the castle. Ducking their heads, Dexter got up and looked around for an exit out. Spotted on the left, they manage to get out all alive and safe. Dexter then turned his attention to Apple.

"Apple you said you know where the dragons would be at. Can you lead us to them?"

"Yeah. They're over at the old abandoned stables where the dragons used to be before. These are small but turn into huge dragons."

"Okay. Come guys we are gonna need the help we can get!"

All five ran until they spotted the rest of the students of Ever After High hiding. Dexter stopped and yelled out to them.

"Everyone please find a way of keeping the Evil Queen in the place where she's at right now. Darling, Daring, come with me! Let's go!"

Their newly king gave the order and away they all went, trying to help with defeating the Evil Queen. After getting to the old stables, all 7 of them opened the stables to see 8 dragons sitting at them with a cute face. Each one took a dragon of their choice and brought the extra one in case something were to happen. Stirring their new dragons, Dexter grabbed the booking glass and away they went back to the castle.

With Raven and her mom, Raven senses something or someone coming up from behind her. As she turns in her dragnix form, she saw Cerise, Sparrow, Hunter, Darling, Daring, Apple and Dexter as they got closer and closer, flying in with their dragons. As soon as Raven looked back at her mother, she saw that her mother was not there but behind her. 

With a smack of her tail, The Evil Queen had another chance of getting back to her original plan: getting the magic wand of the Good Fairy's. When seeing her mother walking over to the main castle, Raven knew she had to do something about it until she saw the booking glass in Dexter's hand. Transforming back into her human form, she was caught onto a purple dragon which she knew very well. It was Nevermore!

"Hey Nevermore! Ready for another adventure?"

Nevermore nodded and away both of them went, heading towards Dexter. When Dexter saw Raven coming up from behind him, he fell into happiness knowing she was still there with him. Then he shook his thoughts off as he had more important stuff to worry about in that moment. 

"Raven you're fine!"

Raven smirk as she rode still by him. 

"Yeah I'm good all thanks to you and the others here!"

She smiled at everyone else, getting her attention back at Dexter. 

"So what's the plan?"

"Well we are gonna aim the booking glass at the Evil Queen when we get close enough but the dragons don't seem fast enough to reach her in time before she gets to the castle."

Raven looked forward, witnessing her mother still getting closer and closer back to the Charming castle. With fast reflexes, Raven grabs the booking glass out of Dexter's hand and flew back everyone heading towards her mother's direction. Dexter, with a flash, was late to realize what she was doing. 

"Raven what are you doing??"

Dexter shouted across the sky but Raven continued on yelling back to him.

"I'm fixing what my mother has done! Get out of here and be safe! GO!"

Raven then went full speed towards her mother. By the time Raven arrived to witness what her mother had done, she was speechless. Some of the castles got destroyed and some of the townsfolk's houses were destroyed as well. Raven decided this was enough!

"Mother I know you can hear me but stop this madness! If you want a real fight you aren't gonna get one as I'm gonna capture you right now." 

The Evil Queen transformed back into her human form but flying in the air by her sworn dragon Jinx, who she captured along the way. Raven strike out the booking glass and showed it off to her mother. 

With a smirk in the Evil Queen's eyes, she started to laugh.

"Please don't me laugh child. You really think a mirror is able to hold me back? I can shatter that mirror instantly with a snap of my fingers."

As the Evil Queen was about to snap her fingers, Raven suddenly said the magic words right out of her mouth as it was now or never. 

"Capture The Evil Queen!"

Feeling the power surge of the booking glass within Raven's hands, she held the booking glass back. Green lightning was striking through it as it aimed for the Evil Queen. Like the Evil Queen knew its next move, she held her power against it, weakening the booking glass by every second she had. 

"You aren't gonna be able to get me that easily!"

Noticing the power of the booking glass getting lower and lower from capturing her mother, Raven did was she felt was right at the time: using her own magic to merge with the booking glass's to create a blue aura from both magic keepers. As Raven focused her magic more and more onto the booking glass, she felt her magic draining from herself but she knew the risk she was taking. 

"Mother, final time to say goodbye!"

"Don't ev-"

"CAPTURE EVIL QUEEN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Saying with a powerful tone that Raven didn't know she had in her, she sent a full blast of purple, blue and green magic auras into the Evil Queen. Pulling her into the booking glass with the mirror sealing tight, Raven got the job done of defeating the Evil Queen. As soon as Raven felt the wind blowing into her face, she fainted as all her magic was drained thanks to the booking glass. Falling into the sky, Raven's thoughts flown all over her mind as she tried to review her situation. She hoped for Ever After High to be in peace now with no longer hearing the biggest threat.

"I did it...I saved Ever After High.."

Still blacking out, Raven felt that her world was gone before her.


	11. Chapter 11

Opening her eyes, Raven felt someone was holding her until she looked up, seeing Dexter before her. Her eyes went huge as everything that just happened and hoping that nothing went wrong. 

"What happened!!? Is everyone alright? I-"

"Raven its alright...calm down we are all fine I promise you."

Raven looked around, seeing that she wasn't in the sky anymore but in the charming castle within one of the guest bedrooms. 

"The last thing I remember is capturing my mother with merging my magic with the booking glass."

"Which took the magic out of you of course."

Walking from behind Dexter was Headmaster Grimm, who had a broken booking glass in his hands. Seeing this horror, Raven gasped seeing the mirror all shattered into pieces. 

"I-Is she.."

"No Ms. Queen she didn't die. Since your mother was captured before the booking glass shattered, she is now in the Mirror Realm where she can't get out as far as we know."

Raven felt a sense of relief off of her chest as she knew her mother was in a place where she could no longer harm anyone. As she searched around the room much clearly, she then saw Cerise, Sparrow, Hunter, Darling, Daring, King & Queen Charming, and someone else she didn't recognize. She looked very carefully at the unknown person in the room until Dexter got the attention back to him.

"Raven, are you ok?"

Raven turned her attention back to Dexter as he looked concerned. Raven kept wondering who that person was. 

"Who's that person over there?'

Everyone turned their attention back to the middle aged man with a silver crown and a royal suit of blue, gold, silver and purple combined into his coloring of his blue bell eyes. He took closer steps to Raven who let curiosity get the best of herself. The man looked at Raven, examining her a bit more with the lighting's help.

"Are you Raven Queen...?"

"Yes I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. Why?"

Everyone stayed silent until the man spoke again. 

"Then I was right..."

"What?"

Everyone in the room got themselves curious too until Dexter walked over, still concern for Raven's health of what she was about to hear. The man smiled, overcoming with joy around him.

"I am The Good King, ruler of the Dark Kingdom and husband to the Evil Queen."

Raven felt like a dagger went inside her as her world came to a sudden stop. She took a second to register who she was really and found her father standing before her. 

"Dad..?"

"Yes Raven I'm your father. I-I didn't know your mom had you on the island after all these years.."

"Yeah I guess so..at least I know I'm not alone."

She got up with watching her steps and quickly gave her dad a hug for the first time. The Good King hugged Raven back, finding his only child forever after. They hugged for a second until Queen Charming interrupted. 

"Sorry for interrupting Thomas but if I'm hearing correctly, if Raven is your daughter then would make her a royal?"

Cerise, Sparrow and Hunter were afraid of losing Raven to being a royal than a rebel as they've grown to be. Dexter looked confused until he put the puzzle together. Darling and Daring were thinking of how the other royals were gonna take this. Everyone was thinking of different thoughts until The Good King spoke up.

"Well my daughter is yes a royal but since she grew with her mother as a rebel, I think she's meant to be royal and a rebel in one, right Raven?

With an instance, all eyes turned to Raven who felt anxious and nervous. Queen Charming noticed Raven was thinking very hard about it. She walked over and held the child close, sitting her down at the window.

"Raven...I know all of this may sudden to you but know that whatever side you choose you will always be full of spellbinding good in you. I can feel it." 

"Thank you your majesty."

"And I'm guessing my son was gonna tell me that you were his official girlfriend before all of this happened?"

"Oh u-um..."

Raven blushed, nodding her head in her response. Queen Charming smiled, knowing she was a keeper for her son. With Dexter walking over, he grabbed Raven's hands and escorted her over between his father and her father as well. 

"Dad...The Good King...Raven and I have been dating for a while now but I want to know if you would approve of us? I love Raven as she loves me for me. I've never felt this way of a girl making me feel complete. Raven Queen is the missing piece for me and I wish to make her my queen someday."

Raven stepped in with her voice of opinion.

"Dexter is such a strong man but with a gentle man. He's made me felt like I actually belong somewhere without trying to be someone I'm not. Dexter brought the light to my darkness when I most needed it. Dad....King Charming...would you accept us for us?"

Both kings turned to face each other and read each other's faces really quick. With a nodding coming from of both of them, they saw the young couple struck in happiness. By embracing this happiness, Dexter twirled Raven around giving her a gentle kiss. Forgetting about their parents and friends in the room, they heard a cough coming from the Good King. Raven and Dexter blushed as Raven ran over to Cerise, Sparrow and Hunter hugging them with happiness. 

Raven found her happiness in Ever After High by finding her dad, finding true love, meeting new friends and achieving the most of all: finding who she really was meant to be. By not following her destiny of her mom of becoming evil doesn't make her a bad person. It proves that without a doubt she is capable of many good things for the future. Ready or not, Raven Queen is able to defeat the future forever after. 

** The End is just the beginning.... **


	12. Conclusion...?

The narrator closes the book while Brooke cries faintly.

"What's wrong Brooke?"

"It's just that Raven's story of her happily ever after is over but I wanted to hear more of her future and what she could change for Ever After High again."

"Well Brooke like I said, the end is the beginning which means this isn't the last time we will be hearing from Raven and her friends for a while as some villains are gonna come and prove Raven something that they're capable of."

"And what's that?"

"That pure evil will try to overthrown good with its power but if knowing what's right, Raven can defeat our next 3 villains."

Brooke got curious and ran over to the bookshelf, getting the sequel out with trading the first one in. 

"Dad can you read me this one now??"

"Sorry sweetheart. We are gonna wait this time for your mother to arrive then we can read it together as a family. But I will give you a preview alright?"

Brooke nodded her head and sat down, awaiting the preview of the second book. Her dad read a summarize of the three main villains. 

Awaiting for arrival of Raven Queen at the Enchanted Forest, the three villains noticed that she wouldn't be back arriving back anytime soon. With Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy, Yisel Gothel, daughter of Mother Gothel and CJ Farrington, daughter of the white witch were getting fed of the Evil Queen's daughter not coming. Yisel grew angry and wanted to find her right away.

"Well when is she getting here Faybelle? I thought you said she'd be here when she got the wand!"

"Yeah well maybe she tricked us into following onto this stupid plan of hers. I've never trusted Raven anyways as she's brought many tricks up her selves."

"Um guys.."

"What!"

They both turned to CJ with a frighten look in her eyes. 

"Um Raven isn't coming back at all. Look."

When CJ had them the mirror pad, it contained a live broadcast from Blondie Lockes who shows the newly king with beside him of...Raven Queen. 

"Would you look at that? Our little trader went to the good side after all."

Faybelle smirk, thinking this was their opportunity to shine.

"Well too bad she isn't with us."

CJ and Yisel looked confused until Yisel asked rudely.

"Well what's your plan missy? We can't just barge in without backup!"

"Oh believe me. We only need us three to conquer her over by going to my mom's. Come on."

Faybelle turned, heading to the dark end of the Enchanted Forest. CJ still looked confused as to what was happening.

"Wait. I don't understand. What would your mom have that could defeat Raven..?"

Faybelle walked over with a side ways smirk.

"Well isn't it obvious? She's got the spinning wheel of Sleeping Beauty's and the Evil Queen's staff, combining the most death sleep Raven could never be awoken from. Now come on we got a job to do."

Faybelle continued to walk back to her mother's with Yisel and CJ following, not letting Ever After High what they had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also @iovedexter on wattpad! Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
